


oh how the mighty fall in love

by cinderwing64



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kanera Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Kanera Week Day 2!!Prompt: Undercover Mission(title inspired by The Mighty Fall by Fallout Boy and Big Sean)
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	oh how the mighty fall in love

Kanan heard the door open to his room on the Ghost. Not that he used it much. Normally he shared a bed with Hera, but this was where he kept his lightsaber and Holocron, so it was where he meditated and where he spent his free time. 

“Hey, love, I’ve got a new mission from Fulcrum,” Hera said in the doorway. 

“What is it?” Kanan asked, not moving from his position, his eyes still closed. Hopefully, it was something easy. 

“We’re going to Lothal,” Hera said. “Undercover.” 

Kanan opened his eyes. “What do you mean, undercover?” 

“Um,” Hera stuttered. “We’re acting as a newly-wed couple to find rebel sympathizers. Fulcrum said we need the help.” 

Kanan stood up and looked at Hera, just to find her avoiding his gaze. “When do we get there?” 

“A few hours,” Hera replied, looking up at Kanan. “I just put the _Ghost_ in hyperspace.” 

“So, we’re a married couple now,” Kanan said with a smirk. 

Hera arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?” 

“We need to get in the groove of being a married couple,” Kanan replied. “Kanan, people already think we are,” Hera said. “Just be you.” 

“Alright,” Kanan said. He walked up to Hera and put his hand on her cheek. He wasn’t even sure what came over him, but he had been wanting to do it for a long time. 

He leaned down and kissed her. 

Part of him was expecting for Hera to shove him, punch him, and then throw him out the airlock, but Hera leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck. 

Kanan broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Hera’s. “Was that okay?” he muttered. 

Hera smiled and brushed her lips against his. “More than okay.” 

He heard Chopper barge in the room, saying things that Kanan was not going to translate. He really needed to convince Hera to reprogram his language. 

“Chopper!” Hera shouted, a blush creeping on her face. “Can we have some privacy for at least five minutes?” 

_No,_ Chopper chirped. 

Kanan groaned. “Chopper, go make back to the cockpit.” 

Chopper groaned and then left the room, muttering more curses and remarks. 

“You need to reprogram that droid,” Kanan commented. 

“And why would I do that?” Hera asked, smirking at Kanan. 

Kanan sighed. “I can never win, can I?” 

“Kanan Jarrus, you should know by now that you can never win an argument with me,” Hera said. 

\---- 

The _Ghost_ landed on Lothal, and Kanan stepped off the ship, growing uncomfortable. 

He wasn’t sure he was going to like this mission. He didn’t want to act like he was married to Hera, no matter how much he loved her. It just made it more awkward between the two. And there was Chopper, always adding in something that could have been left unsaid. 

“You ready, love?” Hera asked, locking her arm with Kanan’s. 

“I think so,” Kanan said. 

“We’ll need some fake names,” Hera said. “I guess we should have thought of that while on the _Ghost_.” 

“Got any ideas?” Kanan asked. 

“Not really,” Hera said, her eyebrows furrowed together. “You?” 

“I want to be Steve,” Kanan said. 

Hera covered her mouth with a hand to smother a laugh. “Steve?” she asked. 

“Do you have a problem with it?” Kanan asked, leaning down. 

“I mean, it’s your choice, _Steve_ ,” Hera said, a toothy grin on her face. 

“You should be Patricia,” Kanan suggested. 

“Where are you getting these ideas from?” Hera asked. 

“My brain,” Kanan replied. “Duh.” 

“I think I’ll be Juniper,” Hera said. “It’s a pretty name.” 

“For a pretty Twi’lek,” Kanan commented, throwing Hera a flirty wink. 

“Could you stop flirting for one second?” Hera said. “It seems like that’s all the Jedi taught you.” 

Kanan smiled. He remembered the rumors going around the Temple about changing Master Kenobi from ‘the Negotiator’ to ‘the Flirt’. 

“So, where are we going?” Kanan asked. 

“Fulcrum gave me an address that the Rebellion bought,” Hera explained. “That’s where we’ll be living.” 

“Not on the _Ghost_?” Kanan asked. 

“No, we just moved here after we got married, remember?” Hera said. “Do you need to see a doctor, _Steve_?” 

“Don’t think so, _Patricia_ ,” Kanan shot back. 

Hera smacked Kanan’s chest lightly. “I told you I’m Juniper, Steve,” she said with a glare. 

“Sure thing,” Kanan said. “Patricia.” 

“I swear I will leave you here after the mission is done,” Hera growled. 

“If that’s what you want, Patricia,” Kanan said, raising his hands in mock surrender. 

A vendor approached them. “Oh, are you two new here?” he asked. “What are your names?” 

“I’m Steve,” Kanan greeted the man. “And this is my wife, Patricia.” 

“Lovely to meet you both,” The man said with a warm smile. “How long are you staying?” 

“We bought a place,” Hera explained. “But we’re saving up for a better ship, and then we’re going to explore the galaxy.” 

“That sounds lovely,” The man said. “Where are you headed? I can help you find your way.” 

“We’re good, thanks,” Kanan said stiffly, shoving his way past the man. He didn’t want to engage with the locals more than he had to. 

Hera shot the man an apologetic look as Kanan walked down another road. 

“What was that for?” Hera hissed. “For all you know, he could have been someone we needed to contact!” 

“Hera, I doubt that,” Kanan said. “But I don’t want to spend more time engaging with the locals than we have to.” 

“Why not?” Hera asked, crossing her arms. 

“Because I-- _we_ \--could let something slip,” Kanan snapped. “What if someone is secretly working for the Empire and we tell them we’re thieves?” 

“Okay, you have a point,” Hera admitted. “But we just got here, and we need to show that we’re nice so we can find these sympathizers and get the intel to Fulcrum.” 

“And what about after that?” Kanan asked. 

“Fulcrum said this is our last big mission,” Hera said, her voice calm. “They said after this, we’re on our own again. They’ll just give us places to raid.” 

“Alright,” Kanan agreed with a sigh. “Promise?” 

“Promise,” Hera said. 

“Thanks, Hera,” Kanan said. “Let’s go find our new home.” 

“Sure thing, love,” Hera said, kissing his cheek as Hera ran forward, pulling Kanan along. 

Kanan let out a breathless laugh and shook his head as he was pulled by the woman he loved. 

Maybe this mission wasn’t going to be so bad.


End file.
